


Not Pretending Anymore

by Yitzock



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Clothing, Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Multi, Relationship Reveal, Shopping, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yitzock/pseuds/Yitzock
Summary: Johanna and Melina come home from buying Johanna a new stage outfit that she will feel more comfortable wearing at gigs.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 13





	Not Pretending Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demmmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demmmy/gifts).

> Inspired by demmmy's King AU story and an anonymous author's interpretation of her version of the characters. I felt the desire to write a little fic in that universe. I hope you like it.

"We're home!" Melina called out as she and Johanna returned home to their flat, her projected voice echoing off the walls. Johanna walked in behind her clutching a shopping bag. Melina had offered for the entire band to go shopping together to help Johanna find a new stage outfit she liked after the disaster in which Melina's chosen outfit was all wrong for her. While Jo liked that idea, she had decided that she would rather just shop one on one with Melina. She had felt anxious about the scenario of three pairs of eyes all watching her as she tried things on. Melina might have surprised some as her choice, since she could be kind of excitable, but she had a protective nature at heart and was able to make Jo feel safe and secure.

After hearing Melina announce her and Jo's return, Regina and Brianna appeared in the living room.

"How did it go?" Regina asked, flopping down on the sofa so that she could hear the whole story of their shopping trip. Melina gestured to the bag that Johanna was carrying.

"It was a success," Melina said, turning to Johanna behind her. "Right, Jo?" 

Jo nodded, a slight smile curling up the corners of her mouth. She really had been happy, she had never expected to find something like what she had found that actually fit her the way she wanted it to.

"We tried a few shops before we found this one, Jo was getting rather discouraged," Melina continued.

"But the people who worked at the last one were really nice," Johanna interjected.

"And they had exactly what you wanted," Melina said, hugging Johanna. 

"Well," Regina said. "Are you going to show us?"

"You'll see it at our show this weekend," Johanna said.

"I think Regina wants to see it now," Brianna said, glaring at Regina and shaking her head, her curls bouncing.

"Of course I do," Regina said.

"Oh, all right," Johanna said. "Everyone, wait here and I'll go change." She carried the bag to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She had not initially wanted to show the outfit off to everyone right away, to have them staring at her for no other reason than to see her clothes, but as she took her new outfit out and laid it on the bed, she began to feel excited. It was as if each time she saw it, it was more perfect than she had remembered.

"Here I am," she said quietly as she re-entered the living room. She was wearing a black satin jacket and matching trousers with a shiny, silky button-up shirt underneath. They all felt soft and light against her skin and wouldn't distract or impede her from playing her bass. It wasn't very feminine and, best of all, didn't draw attention to her curves. She felt like herself, for once.

"Oh my god," Regina exclaimed. "Jo, you look amazing!"

Regina darted from her seat on the sofa to get a closer look. 

"You're so beautiful, handsome, everything" she whispered before taking Johanna's face in her hands and kissing her. For a moment, Johanna forgot about everything except Regina. Her wild, confident, and loving Regina. When she pulled away, the other band members came back into Johanna's view. Brianna's jaw had dropped open slightly, Melina's eyes widened. Johanna felt her face heat up so fast she half expected to melt into a puddle right then and there. She lowered her head, lifting one hand to cover her eyes. 

Regina turned to face the others, not quite sure what to say.

"I think that warrants an explanation," Melina finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Melina..." Brianna murmured, as if to admonish her for lack of tact but unsure of what else to say, uncomfortably looking at the floor. 

Regina, who was now blushing a little herself, awkwardly ran one hand through her hair and turned back to Johanna. She took Johanna's hand and led her to a chair. 

"I guess we have to say it..." Johanna said quietly, looking down. She was still embarrassed and didn't think it would ever stop.

"Do you want me to?" Regina asked her. Without looking up, Johanna nodded. Regina turned to the others, took a deep breath, and spoke. "Johanna and I are in love. She's my girlfriend. We kiss sometimes."

Johanna's face reddened again and she looked up. "Don't say it like that, Regina!"

"What else am I supposed to say? It's true, isn't it?"

Brianna chuckled.

"It's just..." Johanna said slowly, trying to find the right words even though they felt as though they were escaping from her by the second. "I've never called you..._that_...my _girlfriend_. We've kissed but...we've never actually...gone on a date."

"Well, I love you, don't I?" Regina said quietly. "Isn't that all that counts?"

Johanna shrugged. "I guess so. I just never thought about it before. Not like that."

"That's wonderful! Fantastic! Brilliant!" Melina exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"It doesn't change anything about the band," Johanna said. "I still love all the rest of you the same. Please don't treat us any differently."

"Why would we do that?" Brianna asked, no hint of malice or irony in her tone.

"I don't know," Johanna said. "I just thought...maybe... it would make things uncomfortable between us..."

"As long as your relationship matters don't make us miss a gig, you don't have anything to worry about," Melina said. "I'm not going to treat you any differently. Not when I'm...the same."

"You mean, you like me too, Mel?" Regina gasped, feigning shock. "There's enough to go around!"

"No, I mean, you know..." Melina tried to explain.

"She means she likes girls, too, Regina," Johanna said plainly.

"I know what she meant," Regina said, sticking out her tongue. "My offer still stands."

Johanna started to laugh, then Melina, and then before they knew it they were all laughing and hugging in the middle of the living room.

"I love you all," Johanna said, her laughter turning into tears. She was happy, but also a little overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. She wasn't expecting to reveal her and Regina's feelings for each other to everyone, though it hadn't been a disaster. She was glad that her band accepted her, for everything.

"Don't cry," Regina said, wiping Johanna's cheeks with her thumbs. "You can't get tears all over your new clothes."

Johanna laughed. "It was your idea to have me put them on."

"Yeah, yeah," Regina said. "Guilty as charged."

"We should go out to celebrate!" Melina said.

"Celebrate what?" Johanna asked.

"Why, you, of course!" she replied.

"Yeah!" Regina agreed.

"If it's all right with you," Johanna said. "I think I'd rather celebrate here at home."

"Our Jo," Melina said. "Always happy to stay at home."

It was true. Surrounded by the other members of King, she didn't need anything else.


End file.
